At present, the three-dimensional (3D) display technology has received great attention, which can render a picture stereoscopic and thus vivid, based on the basic principle that with the left and right eyes receiving different pictures, respectively, the human brain overlaps and reproduces the received image information to construct a stereoscopic image.
An existing important display apparatus capable of realizing 3D display provides a shelter, such as a slit barrier or a liquid crystal barrier, on the light emergent side of the display panel, with the slit barrier or the liquid crystal barrier forming several fields of view on the light emergent side of the display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, taking the display panel provided with a slit barrier 101 on the light emergent side as an example, with the light emitted by different sub-pixel units 102 (taking 5 different sub-pixel units as an example in FIG. 1) on the display panel shining on different fields of view, a 3D effect may be created when the two eyes 103 of the viewer fall in different fields of view. As shown in FIG. 1, a is the distance between the sub-pixel unit 102 on the display panel and the slit barrier 101, and b is the viewing distance of the display apparatus, i.e. the distance between the sub-pixel unit 102 on the display panel and the two eyes 103 of the viewer.
In the existing 3D display technology, the viewing distance b at which the viewer views the display panel is fixed, due to a fixed distance a between the slit barrier or the liquid crystal barrier and the display panel. When the viewer views the display panel at a distance other than the viewing distance b, a crosstalk which affects the 3D display effect will be produced, thus greatly limiting the application scope of the 3D display.
Therefore, how to prevent the 3D display from limitation of a fixed viewing distance is an urgent technical problem to be addressed by the skilled in the art.